


Rent

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Group Chat Fic, Multi, Rent (2005) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Hello Guys! :) I really wanted to see this be written so I wrote it. It is an Avengers Group chat fic where Steve and Bucky watch Rent.Name GuideImIronMan: TonyCaptainCrunch: SteveSnowWhite: BuckyWitchin: WandaHB(ird)IC: ClintNatty: NatashaCovergirl: ThorFishAreFriends: BruceBestBird: SamWarMachine: RhodeyPeteyBoi: PeterMemeQueen: Shuri





	1. Avengers Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I’m not sure if someone has already done this before but I wanted to read it and I couldn’t find anything for it. As I once said “Be the writer of the fanfiction you want to read.” I hope you enjoy it. And if you haven’t seen Rent watch it because this obviously has spoilers.

*Tony Start created group chat: The Avengers*

Natty: What is the purpose of this chat Tony?

ImIronMan: So we can communicate better 

Natty: From that explanation I can assume this was Pepper’s idea 

ImIronMan: ....

ImIronMan: yeah

Natty: Knew it. Who all is in this chat?

ImIronMan: Thor, Bruce, Clint, Cap, Bucky, Peter, Nat, Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda

Natty: K

CaptainCrunch: Bucky and I are still catching up on pop culture. What should we watch?

CaptainCrunch: Really Tony? You made my username a cereal?

ImIronMan: It’s good cereal 

SnowWhite: lol. Better than my name :) 

SnowWhite: Thanks Tony :/

Captain Crunch: Now I’m not as mad about my name ;) Still though, what movie should we watch?

PeteyBoi: We should ask Shuri

ImIronMan: She’s not in the chat

*PeteyBoi added MemeQueen to the chat*

MemeQueen: Hello Amigos

PeteyBoi: Cap and Bucky want a movie to watch

Natty: I suggest Rent

MemeQueen: That movie is legitness, better than what I would’ve said

CaptainCrunch: Guess we’ll watch that then. What is it about?

HB(ird)IC: It’s about a group of friends who live together in the 90s and they have to figure out how to pay Rent 

Witchin: I watched it before with Clint and Nat. It has good songs 

SnowWhite: Where can we find it?

PeteyBoi: You can RENT it on amazon

CaptainCrunch: Ok. Just did that. Bucky and I will text you guys later

PeteyBoi: Nobody is going to react to my pun?

SnowWhite: Bye

ImIronMan: It was a good pun kid

BestBird: Should we tell them.

CaptainCrunch: Tell us what?

ImIronMan: You’ll see

SnowWhite: :(


	2. Life Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed Chapter 1:) In this chapter they watch Rent up until the song Another Day. This is one of my favorite movies of all time. The following chapters are a bit long but I hope you enjoy it

CaptainCrunch: I’ve heard the song at the beginning of the movie before

MemeQueen: Seasons of Love is one of the most popular songs ever

MemeQueen: Maybe not ever but it is a pretty popular song 

SnowWhite: Well I haven’t heard it before and it’s good

SnowWhite: The movie portrays New Yorkers right and the dude getting beat up in an alley reminds me of Steve

CaptainCrunch: :(

Captain Crunch: It’s a catchy song but should they be throwing burning things out of their windows. Someone could get hurt

Natty: It’s a form of protest

SnowWhite: Benny is an asshole 

CaptainCrunch: Language. But true. At least the characters will tell him

Witchin: I never understood what a cyber studio was

PeteyBoi: Did any of us?

SnowWhite: Someone found Collins!

MemeQueen: That isn’t just someone. It’s Angel Dummot-Schnard!

CaptainCrunch: Why did you guys not tell us that most of the characters have AIDS?

HB(ird)IC: Didn’t want to ruin the surprise

SnowWhite: ?

SnowWhite: Why couldn’t the song he sings be his one song glory?

FishAreFriends: you are asking the real questions now.... I never got that either

SnowWhite: The song got sad :(

SnowWhite: Why is the girl just going up to this guys house and lying about a candle 

CaptainCrunch: At least he is moving on. Although that girl is a bit extra 

Natty: Mimi

CaptainCrunch: Got that. She just said her name

SnowWhite: I get why Mark doesn’t like his parents

CaptainCrunch: The girl left Mark for another girl

FishAreFriends: Yep

CaptainCrunch: So the girl singing the song is the same person who saved Collins and she played the drums until a dog committed suicide?

ImIronMan: Stop asking questions 

SnowWhite: How does she do a backflip in heels?

ImIronMan: Thinking of trying it sometime ;)

SnowWhite: :l

SnowWhite: Angel is the sweetest character in this whole movie

MemeQueen: I told you guys 

CaptainCrunch: These people need to watch their language 

SnowWhite: Really Steve?

CaptainCrunch: Yes

CaptainCrunch: The tango songs is catchy and has a point but it’s a bit odd 

CaptainCrunch: The end was a dream which makes a bit more sense 

SnowWhite: Maureen sounds tough

FishAreFriends: Understatement 

SnowWhite: Mark is very awkward 

CaptainCrunch: The Life Support group is really emotional and the song has a really surreal point

CaptainCrunch: Despite the fact that I was frozen during this time the way the movie handles and talks about certain things it makes me feel nostalgic 

SnowWhite: Was thinking the same thing

Natty: Have you gotten to Out Tonight?

CaptainCrunch: Just got there

SnowWhite: As a gay person that scene doesn’t do much of anything for me at all

PeteyBoi: lol

SnowWhite: If someone climbed through my window and kissed me I would’ve had a similar reaction as Rodger did

CaptainCrunch: You say that but...

Natty: ....

MemeQueen: ....

ImIronMan: ....

FishAreFriends: ...

PeteyBoi: ....

Witchin: ....

BestBird: ....

Covergirl: ....

WarMachine: ....

HB(ird)IC: ....

SnowWhite: You can’t just expose me like that Steve

CaptainCrunch: I got what you meant though 

SnowWhite: You should’ve just said that instead

CaptainCrunch: Angel and Mimi have a nice friendship 

PeteyBoi: I like how Cap is commenting on this seriously and Bucky just jokes around and comments on everything 

Natty: It’s like that during most things we watch 

Witchin: Steve is trying to “absorb the pop culture”

Covergirl: And Bucky is watching it for the sake of watching it


	3. Over the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! The chapter where we discover that it is Prince Charming (I hope you guys get that reference). We are towards the middle of the movie now

SnowWhite: Benny back it again *insert eye roll*

ImIronMan: Insert eye roll?

CaptainCrunch: Rodger really needs to get up and out of the house

SnowWhite: Just say he needs to stop being such a Debbie Downer

ImIronMan: Debbie Downer?

MemeQueen: Mr. Stark, can you not question everything he says

SnowWhite: Thanks Shuri

MemeQueen: Anything for my favors super soldier 

CaptainCrunch: :o

MemeQueen: Sorry not sorry

CaptainCrunch: :o

CaptainCrunch: I’m getting back to the movie before I get personally attacked again

SnowWhite: Welcome to my world Stevie 

CaptainCrunch: Rodger actually went to the life support meeting. wow

CaptainCrunch: This homeless lady is speaking some sad facts 

SnowWhite: I hope they end up opening the restaurant in Santa Fe

HB(ird)IC: lol oof

CaptainCrunch: I like how everyone else on the subway joined in their song

CaptainCrunch: I’ll Cover You is such a sweet and romantic song

HB(ird)IC: Angel and Collins are the cutest couple ever

WarMachine: I am agreeing with Clint on this one

SnowWhite: Finally! Maureen and her show

SnowWhite: I have to say she is pretty badass 

CaptainCrunch: What is her song though

Natty: Lots of creative people used to do things like that back then

CaptainCrunch: I get it. Art is up to how you interpret it

MemeQueen: Moo with me

PeteyBoi: MMMMMOOOOOOOO

CaptainCrunch: The police were a little bit much of you ask me. But it further proves Angel’s badassness

SnowWhite: Language 

CaptainCrunch: :|

CaptainCrunch: The dog was Benny’s. lol

CaptainCrunch: Maureen just pulled off her pants

BestBird: And the movie isn’t even Rated R

CaptainCrunch: ?!

SnowWhite: This song they are singing is great

CaptainCrunch: My favorite so far 

PeteyBoi: I can’t believe Cap’s favorite song is La Vie Boheme

MemeQueen: Viva La Vie Boheme!

Natty: Viva La Vie Boheme!

Witchin: Viva La Vie Boheme!

CaptainCrunch: Viva La Vie Boheme 

HB(ird)IC: Viva La Vie Boheme!

ImIronMan: Viva La Vie Boheme 

SnowWhite: Viva La Vie Boheme 

CaptainCrunch: I’m kind of disappointed they crushed the vibe of La Vie Boheme with I Should Tell

Natty: I felt that 

SnowWhite: But at least is comes back

CaptainCrunch: Yeah

CaptainCrunch: If anything like this was around during our time it would be scandalous. Banned

Covergirl: That’s probably why it wasn’t made in your time then

FishAreFriends: It was scandalous when it came out also but it obviously wasn’t banned

CaptainCrunch: New Years is very festive 

SnowWhite: It’s always festive. Especially since you can watch it on tv now

CaptainCrunch: I enjoyed neighbored get togethers

SnowWhite: Everyone always brought good food

CaptainCrunch: Starting off the year with a good meal

SnowWhite: Angel’s badassness has been proven once again

MemeQueen: Preach

BestBird: You guys should just start and Angel Dummot-Schunard fan club

Natty: Get you your sarcasm but she might actually just do it

MemeQueen: Bet

PeteyBoi: Bet

SnowWhite: Benny back at it again part 2

CaptainCrunch: Maureen really doesn’t seem like a good person to date

SnowWhite: Mark is still awkward 

CaptainCrunch: And now they are engaged 

CaptainCrunch: Why are they engaged if gay marriage wasn’t legal back then

ImIronMan: Civil Partnerships were a thing though 

SnowWhite: You would’ve been sent to an institution when we were growing up

SnowWhite: That’s why we are still so on the DL about it. It’s kind of hard to shake of that mentality even after so long

PeteyBoi: Awww :(

SnowWhite: If we ever break up we have to be as dramatic as Joanne and Maureen 

CaptainCrunch: I have a better idea

CaptainCrunch: How about we don’t break up 

SnowWhite: That is a much better idea.

SnowWhite: I can’t believe Maureen’s parents told Mark that they could get back together 

Natty: Right


	4. Goodbye Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now to the the depressing part of Rent. Whoo:( I promise the chat won’t be sad though. See end for more notes

CaptainCrunch: Their stuff is back!

SnowWhite: But of course it has something to do with Benny being an ass again

Covergirl: You really don’t like him 

SnowWhite: I wish some of the burning trash hit him at the beginning 

PeteyBoi: Oof

SnowWhite: Rodger left Mimi over that though

CaptainCrunch: Everyone in the life support group is dying

CaptainCrunch: Angel is dying

CaptainCrunch: Angel died 

SnowWhite: :(

CaptainCrunch: :(

Natty: :(

PeteyBoi: :(

MemeQueen: :{

CaptainCrunch: What happened to Benny’s wife?

SnowWhite: All the stories about Angel are so sweet. The song is worst reprise parallel ever though. Aladdin does it much better 

MemeQueen: ?

SnowWhite: I thought you told people to stop questioning me Shuri

MemeQueen: But now I don’t get what you are talking about 

SnowWhite: Forget about it

CaptainCrunch: He’s talking about the reprise of Prince Ali in Aladdin

MemeQueen: Congrats Cap! You guys are equal now

CaptainCrunch: :)

SnowWhite: :|

SnowWhite: Why does everyone have to fight and compare their relationship to Angel and Collins. She just died they need to chill out and think of Collins

WarMachine: Cap isn’t the serious one anymore 

SnowWhite: The movie got serious so I did to 

CaptainCrunch: So are Joanne and Maureen back together?

FishAreFriends: That question is never answered 

CaptainCrunch: What You Own is my second favorite song in it

Natty: That means Mimi just went missing

HB(ird)IC: Oof

SnowWhite: At least we get to see Mark’s documentary now

SnowWhite: I spoke too soon. They found Mimi

CaptainCrunch: Wow Buck. You seem disappointed

SnowWhite: One Song Glory was literally better than the song Roger actually wrote 

CaptainCrunch: I agree

FishAreFriends: I already said I did

Covergirl: Agree

WarMachine: Agree

ImIronMan: Let’s just assume everyone agrees

BestBird: I don’t 

ImIronMan: Let’s just assume everyone but Sam agrees

CaptainCrunch: Why does Angel have to die but Mimi comes back to be with Rodger

SnowWhite: Finally the documentary 

CaptainCrunch: The movie just ended

MemeQueen: What’d you think?!

CaptainCrunch: I wasn’t prepared to have my heart ripped out like that

SnowWhite: Yeah, thanks Nat

Natty: You’re welcome <3

CaptainCrunch: Like I said earlier, the way it handled certain topics made me feel nostalgic

PeteyBoi: So you liked it?

CaptainCrunch: Yes

SnowWhite: Yep

Witchin: Hip Hip Hooray

MemeQueen: That was legitness

PeteyBoi: Yeah it was

ImIronMan: This wasn’t how Pepper intended we use the chat

Covergirl: It’s better than how she intended we use the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really remember the plot so I had to watch the movie while writing this. If you liked it please leave kudos and a comment. If not, oh well. If you want me to do another one let me know. I’m thinking Stucky watching RPDR or all a group chat with other characters. But like I said if you have any other suggestions of High Quality Queer Content™️ lemme know :) Seriously I’m open to all suggestions


End file.
